Family Tradition
by tascha
Summary: What had really happened during the time Temperance Brennan was in the foster system and how are her friends going to react when finding out that she has been keeping a secret from all of them? Supporting: Brenth  Hodgella
1. The Wedding That Wasn't

**FAMILY TRADITION**

* * *

**Author  
**Natascha Herzog

**Starring  
**Emily Deschanel as Dr Temperance Brennan  
David Boreanaz as Special Agent Seeley Booth  
TJ Thyne as Dr Jack Hodgins  
Michaela Conlin as Angela Montenegro  
Eric Millegan as Dr Zachary Uriah Addy  
Tamara Taylor as Dr Camille Soroyan  
Loren Dean as Russ Brennan  
Ryan O'Neal as Max Keenan  
Zooey Deschanel as Anna Keenan

**Short Summary  
**This story is mainly about Temperance Brennan's past in the foster system, what had really happened during that time and how are her friends going to react when they find out something none of them would have ever anticipated?

**Copyright  
**This fanfiction was written for pure fun and not to gain anything from the popularity of either the tv-show or the books. I honor the work of Kathy Reichs and everyone involved in producing the TV-Show, I am a FAN! I certainly don't mean to hurt anyone with this…

**Note  
**This story contains spoilers. It takes off from the Hodgela wedding that never was (Episode 2.21). There's no relation to the books. Again I remind everyone that English is not my mother tongue. This story is not beta read and there might be lots and lots of mistakes in it, keep'em.

**Feedback  
**Allways appreciated :)

**

* * *

**

Everyone stared at the massive white doors which opened with an energy no one of the guests had suspected. What was up, why was the ceremony disrupted by a man from the State Department. It could only mean one thing, but no: Neither of the two was already married, no one could believe that. Jack and Angela entered the church facing their family and friends. They did not approach the alter and the bride's maid – which was no one else but Dr Temperance Brennan one of the most respected anthropologists worldwide – stared bewildered at her best friend. Her social skills were limited but even she could see that something was going all wrong. Then Jack, her colleague and her best friend's soon-to-be husband spoke up:

"Change of plans: Please go to the reception, have a great time on us."

A wave of surprise rolls over all the guests of the wedding. A wedding that obviously wasn't going to take place anymore! Everyone looked shocked, surprised and somehow disappointed. They had all dressed up, bought a gift and had looked forward to a dream wedding which they have partly already seen taking place. Jack Hodgins and Angela Montenegro. A millionaire that didn't want to be one and an artist, daughter of ZZ Top's Billy Gibbons, who is in the words of her lover: "totally insane".

Temperance Brennan knew Angela had wanted this. She had been looking forward to this day even though it was rushed and not really like her. Getting married wasn't like Angela at all, she loved her freedom. Yet she was a girl, all girls dreamed of the big day, didn't they?

And she – Dr Temperance Brennan – herself had looked forward to be the bride's maid. She had been thrilled actually! She, the woman with the social skills of an _Chironectes __M__inimus_, has been asked to be the maid of honor for the weeding of her most cherished co-workers and friends. And Seeley Booth was Jack's best man! What else could she have wished for? It had been like a sign to her that maybe there actually was more to wish for life, that maybe marriage wasn't such a bad idea. Her friends' wedding was like a straw of hope which she had no intention to let go of. But how was she supposed to deal with this?

"Thank you for coming!"

Angela now announced smiling just before they turned around taking each other by the hand and started to run Angela's white dress flaring in the air. And then the door closed behind them, leaving the guests behind stunned.

Temperance Brennan turned around to look at her friend and partner Seeley Booth who had been supposed to kiss her at the party afterwards. She had inwardly looked forward to it. She would never admit it to neither her best friend Angela nor to him, the man of her secret fantasies and dreams. He himself had turned to face her, a questioning confused look but also a small smile on his lips. One was clear, the couple was happy, then why should they worry?

"What do we do now?"

Temperance asked with a smile mirroring that of her partner. They turned to look at the priest simultaneously; they're grins growing even bigger. Only for a moment they shared the same thought: 'We could actually get married right now!'

Of course – as always – neither of them would have voiced this thought to the other, nor would a wedding take place this beautiful afternoon or anytime soon. They weren't even dating or planning to do so. They were friends, good friends. Nothing else! Still they cared for each other to the point where everyone mistook them for a couple. Only a few weeks ago a cop, who had met them for the first time, had asked them how long they'd been dating. They both had snapped at him, answering way too fast that they were only partners. The cop had laughed at that and definitely hadn't bought any of it as the two of them kept on bickering like an old couple.

That was them, they had lots of moments like these and they knew – deep down – that they were made for each other, that what they feel for the other was more than just friendship. But they cherish what they have, they cherish the friendship, the work relationship, they're happy with that and neither of them was willing to risk that, not yet anyway.

The priest to whom the attraction between the two was as obvious as to everyone else in the room smiled at them knowingly causing both of them to glance away, observing the room full of guests who slowly was emptying itself. What was the point in staying when there would be no wedding?

After about twenty minutes family and friends of the bride and groom have left for the reception. Only a small group was trailing behind, still standing next to the altar, in shock. Namely it consisted of the maid of honor, Dr Temperance Brennan, the best man, Special Agent Seeley Booth, and their colleagues Dr Zachary Uriah Addy and Dr Camille Soroyan. They had built a circle, staring at each other in silence. Being the closest friends to the couple they were all surprised about the turn out of this wedding.

"I can't believe they fled their own wedding!"

Cam said, shaking her head in denial. As every other woman she loved weddings and she had looked forward to this one. Especially being one of the bride's maids! She had been well surprised when Angela had asked her to be one, she didn't knew the beautiful artist for that long and she was her boss, still they had been developing a friendship for which she was grateful because when she had started working at the Jeffersonian Institute she had felt like an intruder. Now, almost a year later, she felt like part of the group, part of the family, even though she was their superior.

"There certainly is a rational reason for their behavior, there has to be!"

Zach murmured his nose scrunched up while he tried to find said logic reason. If he could just make out what it was, he had to, he needed an answer, there was no way Zach could not have an answer to anything. Cam laid a hand on his shoulder:

"Zacharony, there are some things that don't do logic!"

She smiled sympathetic and winked knowingly:

"Especially love!"

Love was a topic Zach couldn't understand and that was what he voiced next. It was a sentence that was not heard many times out of the mouth of the young doctor. All three of them smiled not judging but knowing. They were all sure that with time and experience Dr Zachary Uriah Addy would also start to understand love. But at the time being he felt as if everyone was laughing at him and with a hmpf he turned around and followed the guests to join the reception, which everyone would be attending except the bride and the groom. Cam followed him, shooting one last glance at Seeley Booth, her former lover and the anthropologist who she had grown fond of, even though they were competing all the time.

That left Booth and Brennan in the Church and they both didn't dare to look at the other. They stood there in an awkward silence and Temperance thoughts wandered back to the time when she had first been in a church with her partner who was a good catholic and cherished the thought of God. It had been right after he had rescued her from a sure death in a buried car. Why did she need a God to believe in when she had her own hero?

Booth held out his arm and asked in a low voice:

"May I?"

His words gently broke her free from the thoughts she had running through her head. She glanced up into his chocolate brown eyes. Again he had this small but charming smile on his lips. Temperance knew that when he looked at her with this smile she would never be able to deny him anything. And right now she was too thankful for having him here, for what he had done, what he had told her earlier about her father, that she did not have any intention to refuse his offer. Smiling and holding his gaze she took his arm and walked down the aisle with him, unfortunately away from the altar toward the exit.

But maybe he would once win her heart the way Jack had won over Angela's. Maybe he already has. Maybe, sometime in the future, she would have her own chance to run away from a wedding that wasn't.

Everyone was already there enjoying the meal and the music when Temperance Brennan and Seeley Booth arrived at the reception. It was as if nothing had happened, as if the Jack and Angela hadn't fled their own wedding, the only proof was their absence.

Temperance had left Booth's side as soon as they had arrived at the reception and joined her former grad student who was standing next to a sexy redhead. She figured he might need some help and was right. When she walked up closer she could hear words like decomposed, rotted flesh, fingerprints. The look of the girl showed her disgust and he was totally oblivious.

"Zack don't bore the girl to death, tell her she looks gorgeous in that dress, that the color of it shows off her beautiful eyes!"

She brushed passed him, saying the words just so loud he could make them out without the girl noticing anything. She almost smiled at how suddenly he stopped talking about his work but still didn't follow her orders. She was sure that right now he was trying to find the logic in what she had suggested.

She joined Cam on the other side of the room who was obviously also observing Zach talking to the beautiful girl and had seen Brennan giving him some advice:

"You know Brennan, he's not your grad student anymore!"

She smiled amused and so did Temperance:

"I know and I certainly am no expert in this field so my advice sure won't help him much."

Cam chuckled and glanced over to the Special Agent who had accompanied Temperance to the reception. She sure wasn't an expert but still she had this man head over heels in love with her. Jealousy again tugs at her heart but only a little. She hadn't let herself get involved with Seeley Booth the way he would have been able to hurt her. Not again, it had once ended in tears and she hadn't intended on letting it go that far again. Still there was no way she could deny that the handsome man wasn't to die for and the anthropologist in front of her didn't even seem to notice how smitten he was. Yeah, she sure wasn't an expert!

Temperance followed Cam's gaze and when she realized that her boss was glancing over at Booth she felt a pang of jealousy. She had felt it when she had first seen her at that crime scene almost a year ago. The obvious flirting between the two, then the relationship, it shouldn't have bothered her. What should have bothered her more was that Dr Camille Soroyan was thrown in over her head and was her new boss. Sure she didn't like it at all but it was something she got used to, she even was starting to respect and like her. But the constant flirting, the small kisses, the glances they shared, it was pure hell. She saw him starring back at her, again one of those moments, all she wanted to do was kick her ass, harm her, it was instinct and she knew how to behave but it still hurt. Why did he have to want her? What did she have that I don't?

Booth's eyes followed Temperance when she walked over to Zach and then joined Cam. She had left without a good bye, she just walked off and he couldn't deny that he was disappointed. He would have loved to spend the afternoon with her, doing something else than find murderers, dancing maybe or just enjoying each other's company, talk. There was a lot they had to talk about.

She had kept him awake the past few nights. His Bones! He worried about her all the time. With her stubbornness she always made herself get into trouble, something he so badly wanted to protect her from even though he knew that she hated it. She was so proud of being able to protect herself, proud of being strong. Still, sometimes he caught a glint of thankfulness and gratitude in her eyes. Sometimes the wall she had built around her started to crumble and he was always there to catch her whenever it happened.

But now his work and her needs were colliding and he had to arrest her father, he had to put him behind bars. He had a nagging feeling that she wasn't very happy how it all had turned out and feared that this would change their relationship, that she might push him back again. It had been hard enough to get this close to her. She hadn't let herself be rescued by him easily at least not emotionally. It had taken years!

Now that her father had willingly let himself be arrested just to be close to his daughter and Booth had no clue how this will affect their relationship. She had been thankful as he told her the reason why her father had let himself being arrested. She had hugged him in front of everyone which had taken him by surprise. It had been a little embarrassing but it was his Bones so he didn't really mind.

Now she had her father back and he had the unpleasant feeling that she didn't need him anymore. She hadn't talked to him that often since Max Keenan was back in town and he had hated her father for that. Inwardly he had hoped that with his investigations he would pressure him into leaving her again. He wanted her to smile but even more so he wanted to be the reason for those little twitches of the corner of her mouth.

Max Keenan had other plans. He obviously wanted to spend time with his daughter, he wanted to make up for the time they had lost, he wanted to get to know her and he even let himself be arrested to do that and just by having done that he had made her smile as broad as that little girl on the photograph he once detected on her desk, the one where she was about eight or nine years old and encircled by her mother. He had never seen her smile like that until this afternoon and even though he was happy for her it had also stung a little. Was he going to lose her to her family?

He only realized that he had been starring when he caught Cam smiling at him. Naturally he smiled back. It was obvious that she knew how he felt for the woman next to her. He guessed that she had already suspected something back when they had been dating. He had felt bad but she had never mentioned anything. Slowly he approached the two women. Cam smiled and winked at him before she left without saying a word so he could talk to her in private.

"Bones?"

Temperance had been looking out of a window. She thought that he was coming over to talk to Cam and she didn't really need to watch them flirting. She was surprised to find herself alone with him when she turned around after he had addressed her.

"Where's Cam?"

she asked confused and looked in every possible place for her but she seemed to have vanished completely. She saw a smile on the face of the red haired girl who was still talking to Zach. That made her smile, he seemed to have trusted her instinct and more so her advice seemed to have had an effect on the girl.

"I just gave Zach an advice how to impress that girl and look it works!"

she smiled proudly and gestured to her former grad student and the girl standing opposite of him. Booth smiled, he had never doubted that his partner had it in her. She wasn't as much of a social retard as everyone – especially she herself – said. She was pretty clever and with her excellent observing skills and her natural understanding of being a woman she had everything one used to be socially active. The only thing she was lacking was self-consciousness and a TV. Oh, and the experience of having a child, he added thinking of how she always made motherhood sound like something that women were driven into because of hormones. She might be right about the hormones but still it was so much more than that. He smiled thinking of Parker and how he had changed his life. He was sure that she will once have to rethink her logic. He didn't want to believe that she really would never have a child of her own, he didn't want to because she would miss out on so many things.

"Uhm because of your father, I am really sorry, I mean that I had to arrest him!"

he stammered, this time really focusing on apologizing. He had already once handcuffed him in front of her and he had seen the shock in her eyes. He knew it had hurt her and he had felt bad for doing so, but it was his job and Max Keenan was a murderer. Even if he had motives he could relate to.

Temperance smiled, now focusing on him and what he said, smiling, bringing her drink to her lips and sipping a little of the red wine in it.

"I knew that you will have to sooner or later. I hoped it would be later but well, at least he didn't run out on me again!"

she said the last part almost dreamily and after a little pause:

"You know, a few days ago I would not have believed you that he let himself be arrested just to be close to me, it sounds kind of, I don't know, fatherly and I was so angry at him for killing people, for burning them, for leaving me, I wouldn't have wanted it but he had given me this tape a few days ago…"

Unconsciously she played with the ring that had belonged to her mother, which she was supposed to pass to her eldest daughter. That thought hit her with a force that she got incredibly white, as if she had seen a ghost. In the shock of the moment she let go of her wine glass and it shattered once it connected with the stone tiles of the floor.

Booth grabbed her arm to steady her because she looked as if she was going to pass out. He looked around as if there had been something that she might have seen, that had caused the shocked expression on her face.

"Bones, Bones, everything alright?"

he asked worried. In exact the same moment she had collected herself again and starred down at the mess she had caused.

"Yeah, it's nothing, sorry for the mess!"

she mumbled and was looking a little embarrassed at the waiter who was already collecting the glass shreds from the floor. Even though Booth didn't buy it they changed the subject and Temperance tried hard not to notice the ring on her finger and what it meant for her. It's family tradition!

From that point on Temperance Brennan grew distant with all her friends and colleagues. She changed, she wasn't like herself anymore. Work didn't seem as important to her as it has always been. She started to take days off and didn't even call in to ask if there was anything she was needed for. Not only Booth started to worry for his partner, everyone noticed the change in her behavior and everyone was completely thrown because she was nothing like herself anymore.

When Angela – who had just returned from her so called honeymoon with Jack – heard about the situation she tried to talk to her. But even she couldn't get answers from the forensic anthropologist. They didn't know how to help their colleague and friend and the worry for her started to worse the mood at the Jeffersonian Institute, even Cam had tried to talk to her, thinking she might have upset her.

Temperance herself was the only one who was completely oblivious to what was going on around her. She was so wrapped up in her own world she didn't even realize it when people asked her directly how she was, that they really were worried about her. She always answered that everything was okay and that they should quit bothering her with such questions. She grew pretty aggressive when asked twice or more and after a few weeks everyone stopped asking except Angela Montenegro and Seeley Booth. The two of them were her best and closest friends and they wouldn't give up on her. Not ever!

--  
Hope you like it :)


	2. The Ring, The Cause?

**Chapter 2: The Ring, The Cause?**

It was several weeks after the wedding that hadn't taken place and Temperance felt more alone than ever before, even though everyone had tried to get close to her; to be there for her. They had all realized that something was terribly wrong with her. For the first time she had let them see this side of her. But she didn't give them the explanation they needed. She hadn't let them comfort her; she had pushed them away, all of them, even her best friend. Since Angela had returned from her so called honeymoon they hadn't talked much and every time her friend had asked her what was going on she had said she was fine.

Temperance sat in her office and twirled a small silver ring in her fingers. It was so small and yet it was going to have such a big impact on her life. Her father had told her that it was tradition that this ring is passed from generation to generation, from mother to eldest daughter. She and her mother were the eldest women in their family and so had been her grandmother and her mother's grandmother and so on. She wondered when this tradition had started. The ring looked like nothing special or like it was very old. She could have easily found out how old it actually was, where its origins were but that probably would not make her decision any easier. She decided to contact a friend at the Smithsonian Institution, he would certainly help her but she could still ask him when she had managed to make up her mind about what she was going to do about the ring. That was much more important!

She never thought she was one to cherish something as simple as a family tradition. She didn't really have a family so the thought of a family tradition had never occurred to her. But since her brother had become a part of her life again followed by her father she had changed and she had started to trust these two people more than anyone. Now this ring and its significance to her mother's family weighed heavily on her shoulders.

"How am I supposed to keep this tradition?"

She asked herself not realizing that she said the words out loud and that there was a spectator.

"What tradition?"

the ever so nosy artist asked sitting down on the other side of Temperance's desk. Angela's skin had the color of dark caramel and she seemed to radiate of happiness ever since she had returned from her vacation with Jack. They hadn't gotten married even though Angela had gotten divorced from that guy she had married by jumping over a broomstick. They had given themselves a promise at the beach of Tahiti and they intended to keep it. When Angela had told Temperance every detail of it Temperance couldn't help it but get all dreamy. It must have been so romantic!

And she was so happy for her best friend even though she had feigned anger after her return because she hadn't been able to make her maid of honor speech. Truth was she had been happy she hadn't been able to even though it had taken her hours to write it. She wasn't sure if her speech had been good enough, if it would have expressed what she really felt. Words sometimes just don't fit. And she did feel so much towards her best friend. Yet she couldn't tell her which made her feel even guiltier and that was just what she needed. 'Damn it Brennan, tell her!' she scolded herself but couldn't live up to it.

Startled she looked up at her friend and after short hesitation considering what she could share without revealing too much she explained the significance of the ring which she still held between her fingers. She told her how her father had passed her the ring and the video tape and that he had let himself be arrested just to be close to her. Because of Angela's vacation she hadn't been able to tell her all about it yet and it felt good to finally talk with someone. Sure there had been Booth, who had more than once offered to listen and was next to Angela the only person she trusted with her life. But he was among other things a man and she knew that he wouldn't understand and more than anything she feared his reaction the most.

She even was unsure how Angela would react if she would tell her the whole story. She glanced at her best friend who was now inspecting the small ring in awe. With a joking glint in her eyes she then looked up and handed the ring over to her:

"Okay so about keeping up the tradition, you know it's quite easy Brennan: First, jump Booth, you know that you want it and that he wants it and then you just don't stop until you get a little baby girl you can give that ring to!"

She smiled smugly already awaiting a harsh comeback from her friend. But it never came, instead tears were visible in her eyes. Angela frowned, she had never seen her friend crying and to actually witness how a single tear found its way down her cheek was shocking.

"Tempe, Sweetie!"

she rushed over to her and took her in her arms:

"Oh my God I'm so sorry if I have hurt you, I didn't intend to, I am so sorry!"

while she hold her close more tears seemed to break free and Angela was completely thrown to witness her friend breaking down like this. She even started to cry with her, for whatever reason. It took quite some time for Brennan to soothe down but when she did everything turned to normal and the topic changed. Angela still worried though but thought that asking her friend right now would only make her cry again. She would be patient and ask her another time. Still she was worried for her friend. It must be something really terrible because Dr Temperance Brennan did never cry!

Even though Angela had asked her friend on several occasions what had caused her breakdown that day and what was making her so depressed afterwards she would always answer the same: 'It's nothing, stop bothering me with this!'. It hurt Angela because she had really thought to have gained her trust by now. But when Brennan kept even more to her than before and started to take a few days off of work every now and then she was far from believing that it was nothing that bothered her friend.

She guessed it has something to do with Booth as she had started to cry when she had made this stupid remark about her and Booth hooking up. She knew Brennan would kill her for this but it was certainly better than just watching her friend loosing it. She entered the diner where Seeley Booth already was waiting. After the short telephone conversation with him she was even more concerned as he didn't have any clue what was wrong with the normally so composed and work hungry doctor.

"Hey Booth!"

she greeted him not so enthusiastic and he looked up at her, smiling only a little. His worry for his partner was visible, it seemed as if her sadness had caught him as well, it seemed to have affected everyone around her. It was like a virus and it was highly infective.

"Okay long story short: What happened between you two?" she asks, hoping that it would be as easy as this. As Booth just looked at her quizzically she sighed: "Nothing to do with you?" she asks confused: "I am at a loss here, I have no clue what is going on with her. One second she tells me something about his cute and nice family tradition, the next she cries her heart out. I mean shouldn't she be happy that she has a family. I mean she has a family now, I don't get her, I really don't!"

she shook her head.

"What family tradition?"

asked Booth. He hadn't heard of a family tradition, Bones hadn't told him anything about it. He was more than willing to find the reason for Bones sadness with the return of her father. Even though he was hurt that she hadn't told him about it.

"It's something about a ring from her mother; she's supposed to pass it to her eldest daughter!"

Booth reflected on what Angela had just said and a picture of a small silver woven band jumped into his head. She had been wearing the ring since they had arrested Chelsey Cole's mother, a case that had touched her deeply. He didn't know much more because that had been the day he had also arrested Max Keenan, her father and since then they hadn't really talked. Sure they had talked, argued, sometimes it had been like all the times before but it had been more of a farce, like she played to be her old self while she had thousands of other things on her mind.

"And that's something bad?"

he asked confused. And Angela nodded:

"Apparently, I really don't know why. The reason why I called you is because I thought it might have something to do with you. I kinda made a joke about you and her having to jump each other and have a lot of kids, I thought that triggered her break down but it's not like I have done that for the first time, I mean, propose to her that you and her. You know you two really would make the perfect couple…"

she raised an eyebrow slightly embarrassed to have to confide something like this to him. It had always been kind of a joke between her and her best friend, even though she was sure that he sometimes overheard bits and pieces.

Now Booth was completely confused. Had it something to do with him? But they had been fine. More than that, he had been about to kiss her at the wedding and that was exactly what he voiced, deep in thoughts, not aware that he actually said it out loud. Angela, despite the worries, grinned:

"I knew it! You have feelings for her, don't you?"

Booth, realizing what he had just said, grew quiet and tried to avoid her by changing the topic but Angela wasn't one to give up so easy and he knew she wouldn't leave him be until he told her:

"Okay yes, I do like my Bones… a lot!"

Angela squealed that she had known all along:

"MY Bones, that sounds so cute!"

She smiled broadly and rubbed her hands in curiosity. She already opened her mouth to fire a bunch of questions when she suddenly stopped in her tracks as she saw her friend entering the diner, approaching them slowly with an absent expression on her face.

Booth, who sat with his back to the entrance didn't know the reason for Angela's sudden change but didn't pay it much attention. His thoughts were with his partner all the way. What was bothering her about the ring? Yes he knew that she wasn't really looking forward to motherhood, she didn't want to have kids. Did she now feel pressured to have some? Just because of a ring and a family tradition? It seemed to be too easy. His partner, the famous Dr Temperance Brennan, didn't break so easily, not over a small family tradition, however complicate her family situation was.

He only realized her presence when she sat down opposite of him where Angela had made place for her:

"Hey Sweety, how are you today?"

Angela asked concerned and gave Booth a shushing look. Booth studied his partners expression, he knew her so well, they had shared so many things, why had she not told him what was bothering her? It hurt, like hell!

"You know, I leave you to do all the dirty girl talk about me, me and again me!"

he winked smiling at Angela, trying to lighten the tension a little. He didn't stay long enough to see if it had worked. Lately and especially after finding out that even Angela had no clue what was going on with his partner he kind of couldn't stand being around her anymore. The feeling of being helpless nagged at him all the time.

There has to be something, there has to be a way how he could help her. He needed to help her, he couldn't stand seeing her this sad and feel so helpless about it. Besides, he had wanted to tell her how he felt for her. He had hoped the wedding would offer a possibility to do it but he neither had the chance nor the guts. They hadn't even made one of those baby steps in the direction he hoped their relationship was progressing into instead they had done twenty adult steps back and it hurt.

Now, thanks to Angela, he had a lead: The ring, the family tradition!

--

I know it's short. I love cliffhangers way too much SORRY!


	3. Behind Her Back

**Chapter 3: Behind Her Back**

In his desperation and want to help his Bones he did something that she would certainly not forgive him for. If she ever found out! She would be royally pissed at him, he knew it but it was also his last chance to find out what was going on with her as she neither shared her concerns with Angela nor him. And she wasn't fine, on that they had all agreed. She wasn't fine at all!

His mind occupied with thoughts about the consequences this would have, he parked his car in front of the FBI headquarter and entered the big building which wasn't only his work place but also the current resident of a man named Max Keenan. That criminal who was also the father of his partner was his last chance to find out what was going on and why a simple thing as a family tradition had such an impact on her when she was really the strongest person he had ever met.

He didn't file a report on why he was visiting Max Keenan, he didn't want anyone to find out and it wasn't an official interrogation anyways. He knew that if he filed a report it wouldn't take long until his partner would find out. He talked to a few people and had soon gained their word that they would not say a word to anyone. It was good to be a respected agent and there were also a few people that owed him, so he had 30 minutes.

30 minutes to find out what was bothering his Bones!

At the FBI headquarter Booth stared through the glass and observed the interior of the interrogation room where Max Keenan already waited for him. He didn't know why he was brought here from his cell and Booth tried to find a way to explain to him what bothered him and why he really needed answers from the elder man. He needed to know what to say before he entered that room. It wouldn't be easy even though he knew that Max Keenan was a good father and that he cared for his daughter, the woman he was so worried about. Maybe that was just the reason why he wouldn't tell him a thing. But it was worth a try, he had to do it. With a small sigh on his lips and still no clue how to approach the subject he entered the room:

"Hey Max!"

he said the worry was clearly showing on his face and was evident in his voice.

"Special Agent Booth!"

he offered halting.

"First, this isn't an official visit, it's rather personal…"

he grew silent and watched his hands, listening to the uneasy moving of the man cuffed to a chair that was standing in front of a small table.

To Max Keenan it was obvious that this visit had something to do with his daughter and fear settled over his heart.

"Is she alright, what happened?"

he asked his voice mirroring the worry he had heard in the agent's voice.

"She's okay I guess, it's just, she's not herself lately, she takes vacations, she broods and cries without a real reason or at least she tells no one what the reason is. If asked she says it's nothing and that she's fine but it's obvious that something's bothering her. Angela and I think it might have something to do with that silver ring you have given her. She's breaking and we really need your help to help her."

At a loss. Helpless. Needy. He sighed, not sure if this had been the best idea. He looked at the man who was in his late sixties, observed his features for any reaction and there had been one. Sadness, it was clearly sadness that was now visible on the old man's face and guilt.

"Agent Booth I appreciate you worrying for my daughter. There sure is a reason for her behaving like she does and I do think it might be connected to the ring I have given her but I don't think I'm the one who can tell you the whole story. She wouldn't want me to besides she doesn't know that I know. And it's not my fault that this ring saddens her, I am not the reason for her sadness, or at least I am not directly responsible for it. I could have prevented it, I should have…"

Max Keenan was talking in riddles and that answer really didn't help Booth at all. Frustrated he starred at the man:

"You show up, you give her that ring and she's falling apart and you can't tell me why. That's just great! You know she had been just fine when you haven't been in her life maybe you should have left her alone! You fucked up… again!"

He accused him, he spat the words out angrier than he intended to sound. It seemed to work as the guilt in Max's eyes intensified.

"This isn't a good idea, if she knew that I am talking to you about her past, she'd be royally pissed! But you're right. I fucked up, more than just once. You know I didn't want to leave my kids but my wife, she said it would be for the best. She said they would be safer without us, we really thought what we did was best for them. We checked on them regularly. Russ was doing just fine but Joy, Temperance, my little baby wasn't that lucky. She had quit talking to her brother and he hadn't been able to get through to her, no one could. At some point we even thought about kidnapping her and take her back but at that time it had been almost impossible, it would have endangered all of us and then we heard that a family would take her in. We thought that everything was going to be okay after hearing that. I mean it's supposed to be good news when a kid in her age gets adopted. But I've never been so wrong in my life and I won't ever forgive myself that we haven't checked on her earlier, that I didn't have prevented the adoption, that I didn't save her from that bastard!"

he paused looking Booth directly in his eyes. He probably had said to much already, but he didn't think it was such a bad idea. His little girl sure was lucky to have a friend like him. And he was sure that the man in front of him would do anything possible to improve his little girl's mood.

"I can't tell you more than that, try to get her talking, that is the only thing that could help her, be there for her, don't push her too hard…"

he almost whispered the words, too ashamed to speak out loud what had really happened to his little girl and that sent a shiver down Booth's spine. What had happened to Temperance when she had been adopted? She had told him that she didn't like the system, that she didn't trust it and she took every case that had something to do with kids in the foster system very personally. He had even been tempted to find out through his FBI sources but thought that she would eventually come to him and talk about it. He didn't want to poke through her past without her knowing or appreciating. He didn't know if he could do it now. Even though he now knew that her past in the foster system was probably the reason for her current behavior.

For a moment he just sat there, starring at his partner's father. How could he have let that happen? That being whatever this family had done to Temperance who at the time had been a sad and troubled teenager. As he was daily confronted with death and criminals lots of horror scenarios run through his mind and he felt sick. What had this family done to her? Without any other word he got up:

"Thank you for sharing this and please don't mention to her that I've been here. As you said, she'd probably kill us both if she knew!"

With the intention to leave him alone with his guilt he walked over to the door. Max Keenan starred at his back and only started to talk when he had almost left the room.

"You will take care of her, won't you?"

he asked pleading him with his eyes. Booth stopped in his tracks and only slowly turned around to face him once again:

"I promise!"

With that he left and went into his office, debating with himself whether he should check the file he had on his partner. He opened a drawer and extracted a brown envelope with her name written on it. Her father had said it had something to do with the first family she'd been to. It would be easy for him now to find out what was bothering her, but did he want to? If he knew he still wouldn't be able to help her unless he would admit that he had done some digging. She wouldn't be happy and maybe it would make things worse.

Sometimes one was better off not knowing. Or not?

Frustrated he put the envelope back into the drawer, cursing his friend:

"Damn it Bones, why can't you just trust me!"

---

Yeah, Tempe, why don't you trust him? Sorry, this chapter again is rather short compared to the first one, sigh... Hope you like it nevertheless!


	4. A Friend's Confession

**Chapter 4: A Friend's Confession**

Meanwhile at the diner Angela had her arms around her friend. They sat in silence both of them staring at the ring in Temperance hand. It was so small and it would change so much in Tempe's life. Angela had been shocked when her friend had told her that there already was someone else who deserved to have the ring but that she wasn't sure if she would ever have the courage to pass it on. It had taken a minute for Angela to realize what the words meant, to realize that her friend obviously didn't have to sleep with Booth for becoming a mother as she already was one.

But… How? When? And why hadn't she ever told her about it?

As she knew the subject was delicate she didn't really dare to ask the many questions that where running through her mind. Her friend would confide in her as soon as she was ready to do so. She had already done the first step. She didn't seem to go any further though so they sat there in silence both of them debating with themselves what to say next.

Angela meanwhile was listening to the whole story. After a while her friend had slowly started to talk, to explain why she had never mentioned the existence of a child to her friend.

Angela had listened taken aback. Never had she imagined that her friend had gone through such a nightmare, that she had kept this to herself all along. Sure one heard lots of stories about the foster system but even though she had known that her friend didn't have an easy childhood, the real story was more shocking than anything she had imagined. Now she understood her friend's weird behavior. She understood why she has not been herself lately. She hugged her tightly, tried to comfort her friend who was now crying hardly. As she wasn't succeeding she helped her up and walked her to her car and drove her home.

She stayed with her the whole night, holding her, comforting her. It took hours until Temperance fell asleep completely exhausted from all the sobbing. Angela had stayed even then. Not able to sleep she tried to figure out a solution for her friend's problem. She obviously wanted to pass on the ring to her daughter as she ought to. But that also meant she had to find her, to get in contact with her and to finally meet her face to face. This frightened Temperance to death; this much Angela had figured out. Temperance – a victim of the foster system – had left her own daughter to the same system that had caused her so much pain. Guilt was probably gnawing at her ever since. Angela couldn't believe she had never talked to anyone about it, had kept it to herself all the time. It must have been hell!

"My poor friend,"

she whispers low and kisses her on the forehead.

"We'll figure things out, I promise, and I'll be there for you!"

She really hoped there was a solution that would work out fine for her friend. She deserved it, she really deserved to be happy after all that she had gone through. It certainly wouldn't be easy for her.

Or Booth!

How was she going to calm him without being disloyal to her best friend? She knew he would go crazy not knowing, she knew he would be extremely hurt if Temperance didn't trust and not tell him what was bothering her but she could understand why her friend didn't want him to know. This was more complicated than anything she had ever to deal with; more complicated than any of her former crazy boyfriends and definitely more complicated than her relationship with Jack.

Jack! He probably was worried because she hadn't returned home yet. Silently she got up to call him, informing him that she would stay at her friend's house for the night.

As soon as he picked up, she rushed:

"Hey honey, I'm sorry I didn't call earlier!"

"Ange, where are you?"

came the sleepy response. She checked her watch and realized that it was after midnight. Ups!

"I'm at Brennan's and I'll stay the night! Did I wake you?"

"Uhm…"

he paused, probably checking his watch as well.

"I just dozed of I think, doesn't matter honey, take care of the good doctor."

Just before she wanted to wish him sexy dreams, he went on:

"But wait, no, actually it does matter, you have to come home!"

Suddenly he sounded awake, almost alarmed. Angela wondered why he suddenly was sounding like her life depended on it, they had an open relationship. Well not in the sense of sleeping with other men or women but they did spend time apart. Actually it was what they both needed from time to time as they already spent all their days together at work. Not that they didn't like working together.

"Jack I would love to come home but Brennan just cried herself to sleep, I really don't feel like leaving her right now."

She suddenly heard some weird clacking noises in the background, almost like cooking pots crashing against each other. He's cooking, in the middle of the night? Normally they ordered in as most of the time they were too occupied with each other to cook dinner or too exhausted.

A flood of not so pretty words was muffled and Angela furrowed her brows concentrating on the sounds, trying to figure out what was going on. She was way too curious and couldn't help asking:

"Jack, what's going on?"

"I just burned our dinner!"

he states disappointed. He really had been cooking; probably wanted to surprise her. Angela's mind was working overtime. Did she forget anything? What was today? Thursday! July10,2007! She couldn't remember anything that has happened on this date a year or few years back.

"You cooked dinner? Thank you that's so sweet of you, I'm really sorry for not having called earlier, I really am."

She was touched and once again she realizes what a thoughtful, caring and loving man he was. She could not imagine being without him anymore, she needed him as much as he needed her.

"I love you Jack!"

she whispers still touched. With that she was forgiven and allowed to stay the night at Brennan's. Whispering loving and caring words they said their goodbyes and with a longing in her heart and the wish to be right there next to him she finally ended the call. She starred at her mobile and already missed his voice.

In that moment someone knocked at the door. Angela furrowed her brows and glanced over to the couch, shortly checking on the still sleeping Temperance. Glad that she has not stirred from the sound she walked over to the door and checked the visitor through the peephole. When she saw Booth's standing on the other side of the door she opened, stepping out of her friend's apartment.

"Angela!?"

he exclaims surprised when the artist opens the door.

"Hey Booth, what are you doing here so late?"

she asks with a knowing smile, teasing him. That's how she covered up her insecurity of not knowing what to do now. She had hoped to have more time to decide on whether or not she was going to share what she had learned this evening.

"I uh, wanted to check on Bones,"

he answered truthfully. She already knew what he felt for her friend, why denying it anymore. Yet a light blush crept over his cheeks and he heard her chuckle lightly.

"And you brought food!"

she smiled, her mind still working overtime.

Meanwhile Booth started wondering why she hadn't let him in yet and why Angela has stepped out of the apartment to talk to him. He furrowed his brows and dared to ask:

"If you let me in we could it, where's Brennan anyway?"

He could actually see Angela tense at the mention of her friend's name and that started to worry him:

"What's wrong, Angela, tell me, I'm already worried enough, I don't need you withholding information. Where is she?"

Pleading. Angela turned to face the door, opened it again and entered the apartment motioning to Booth that he should follow. Knowing that she now had to let him see Brennan or he would probably force her to tell her what she knew. He needed to make sure that his Bones was fine and it was cute, endearing even and her friend really was in need of a man like him. Why weren't they already together?

"She's asleep!"

She whispered and led him to the kitchen.

"I am so hungry!"

She tried to change the subject from Brennan to the food he had brought with him. She turned around and realized that Booth hadn't followed her. She walked back in the living room and found him kneeling next to the couch where her friend was still fast asleep. She didn't say anything, she just watched him how he was handling her. It was almost heart-breaking.

He was caressing her tear smeared face, observing her with a concerned expression on his face. He looked up; he must have felt Angela's presence as he looked in her direction, worry written all over his face.

"She might kill me for what I did but I had to, I know you understand!"

he said and got up walking over to her, his voice was very low. He didn't want his partner to hear what he'd done. She'll find out soon enough and right he really hoped it wasn't so soon.

"I visited her father, talked to him about her. He told me that it probably is the ring that's making her sad but not the ring itself. It rather has something to do with the first foster family she stayed at, I can find out what it is quite easily, actually I already have the answer I just need to read it, which I haven't, not yet…"

he started rambling, with his hand he massages his neck muscles. He had been tense a lot lately.

"I don't want to read that file, she'll be royally pissed and considering how much what has happened still affects the Bones we know, she'll probably kill me or worse. But on the other hand I can't stand not knowing, I really need to know what's going on, she drives me crazy!"

He admits, his chocolate brown eyes looked pleading as if he wanted Angela's approval for reading the file. But she couldn't give him that. No, he was right, her friend would be pissed; maybe even think she had told him what she had got to know this evening.

She couldn't let that happen. She suspected that if that would happen, her friend would retreat from all of them and try to fight her past all alone. But that was exactly what she didn't want her too. She wanted her to not be alone anymore, she wanted her friend to trust her and she was going to make sure she would not be alone when she had to face her past.

"Booth, she told me and that's all I can tell you. It's big, what's bothering her and I know it's hard to not be able to help the person you love. But if you really want to help her, back off. She'll confide in you when she's ready as she has done with me!"

she sighed watching the display of emotions on his face.

"Booth I am really sorry, I wish I could tell you or rather that she would tell you but she won't, not now, probably not soon. But you're doing the right thing waiting this out. You'll make it worse if you don't, believe me!"

she walked over to him, placing her hand on his shoulder.

"Trust me on this, please!"

She won't be able to stop him if he really wanted to find out, she knew that. But she really hoped he trusted her with Brennan. She didn't want to imagine what would happen if he didn't. She didn't have to, because in the next moment he pulled out a brown envelope.

"Thank you Angela!"

he said, smiling sadly and handed her the envelope.

"Maybe some information in here might help you helping her, I don't know. It's a file that some of my guys put together on her past while I investigated the case of her parents. I never opened it, I promise!"

Angela nodded understanding:

"I thank you Booth, I know this is hard for you, not being able to cheer her up, I've gone through it as well, I hated the feeling, so if you ever need to talk, I'm here. I might not tell you any details of what is going on but I can assure you I will do anything in my power to help her get through this and if I need help, any help at all, I'll tell you!"

Without warning, Booth threw his arms around the artist and hugged her. She was surprised but hugged him back:

"I promise Booth!"

she whispered, almost smiling, knowing that he would do the right thing.

--

Okay so that's been another chapter. And I do know that quite a few are reading this story, yet I somehow haven't gotten much feedback. It's depressing. Unfortunately feedback is what got me to write this in English in the first place. It's kind of hard to write in a language I only had in school for a few years. So if I don't get any more feedback I might just switch to German and do this in my mother tongue. Sorry for threatening you, I'm evil like that…


	5. So Much The Worse

**Chapter ****5: ****So Much ****The**** Worse**

Booth left the apartment very soon after he had handed Angela the brown envelope, glad he had gotten rid of it. Sure enough he wouldn't have been able to resist reading its content after this visit which had only proven his apprehensions that she wouldn't tell him what's bothering her. That she had confided in Angela didn't really make it any easier.

Nevertheless, he was glad he didn't have to betray his Bones' trust like that, even though he knew that Angela was right and that it wasn't going to be easy for him. It was hard caring for someone who's in pain and not being able to help. It was even harder for him when this person was a certain auburn haired woman who causes his stomach doing flip flops whenever he thinks of her. He also knew that if he had found out the easy way, Bones would be really pissed, probably not talk to him anymore or even call off their partnership. That was certainly worse than not knowing.

Meanwhile back at the apartment Angela sat down eying the envelope curiously. The FBI had been looking into her friend's life. That was kind of freaking her out. Had they been poking through hers as well? Jack was really rubbing off on her with his conspiracy theories. She sighed pushing this thoughts away and focused on the matter at hand. Her friend was more important now than the FBI poking through their lives. She fingered the envelope, realizing that it was still sealed perfectly. Booth had said the truth; he had been able to resist the thrill of finding out. She herself probably wouldn't have been able to. Tentatively she tore open the envelope and got out an FBI file.

Her breath sped up as she starred at it. This file contained written proof of what her friend had confessed a few hours ago. The horror of it was still nagging at Angela and she hesitated, was she ready to read it. It had been hard to listen to her friend talking about it. Having a rather wild imagination her friend's words put pictures in her head she didn't want to keep there. But it would be even harder for her friend to read it, so if she did first she probably could help her. Maybe it didn't contain any additional information and she would never have to mention the file.

With that in mind she opened the file and flipped through some copies, she stopped when she found a birth certificate with a picture attached. She starred at a beautiful little baby that smiled into the camera with the exact blue eyes her friend had. Her heart skipped a beat. That's her; that's Brennan's daughter. She couldn't believe her eyes, looking at this picture made it all so much more real. She laid the picture on the table and inspected the birth document. Nowhere on this sheet of paper was the name Temperance Brennan found. She wanted to scream, she wanted to do horrible things to those who had made this happen. Bastards!

She flipped through the rest of the pages when she came across a police report. Curiously she took it out and started to read, her eyes getting bigger and bigger. She clenched the paper fiercely her mind struggling to keep up with the information. Brennan's daughter hadn't been long with her new family, the one that was listed in her birth certificate. At the age of six months she had been kidnapped and never been found! Angela couldn't believe what her eyes read. How were they supposed to find her now?

She definitely had to tell Brennan about this and with that she would probably destroy the last bit of hope she might have of getting to know her daughter, her own flesh and blood. Tears started to well up in her eyes and she wished that Booth wouldn't have been so noble; she wished that she could talk to him, maybe make him find out some more stuff, open up an investigation or something like that. This certainly was his area of practice not hers. Or she could contact Sully; maybe her friend would be okay if it was him. Or just go to the police. They could report this and they could start an investigation.

Somehow though Angela knew that Brennan wouldn't be supporting her plan, she probably wouldn't want Booth to know, because she was afraid of what he might think of her considering the good father he was to his kid. And no matter how hard her friend had tried to hide her feelings, she knew that Booth was much more to her than just a partner and friend. If she only knew that he felt the same way about her. Angela shook her head, scolding herself that this is the least important thing right now. Next she figured that Brennan wouldn't want Sully to know because if he returned from his trip she would have a lot more things on her mind than just find her daughter, she would have to deal with two lovesick men and finally decide once and for all. That's too much to handle at once. Still contacting just any police officer didn't appeal to her. Booth or Sully at least would make an effort to find out what has happened, she feared that any regular officer wouldn't do much considering the time that has passed. Maybe they wouldn't even open a case!

She was so caught up in her thoughts that she hadn't heard her friend stirring and getting up. She only realized her friend was awake when she had already approached her and took the picture of the baby into her hands, her fingers tracing the contours of the baby's face.

Swallowing a shriek she looked up at her friend, trying to find the words to explain how she had gotten hold of this picture, the file. She kept silent and watched her friend in awe. She had never seen her wearing such a tender expression. It was obvious she cared a lot for that little person on that picture. Seeing her friend like that made her even more furious about what has happened and even more important that she'd find a way to reunite mother and daughter.

"We'll find her!"

She tried to convince herself with these words, more than Brennan who was still absorbed in the picture of her daughter.

"I named her Kayla, it's Gaelic for pure and beloved,"

she said absentmindedly not looking up from the picture:

"She's got my eyes right?"

she asks and for the first time looked at Angela, her smile fading slowly as she realized, that this picture shouldn't be here, that Angela shouldn't have a picture of her daughter. Angela tried to avoid that subject and replied:

"She definitely got your eyes, she's been a beautiful baby and that name's just perfect for her!"

she took Brennan's hand in hers:

"Go back to sleep Sweetie, we'll talk tomorrow,"

she promised getting up and leading her to her bedroom.

"I called Jack, I'm staying the night,"

she went on in a quite soothing voice, directing her friend down onto her bed, pulling the covers over her. Brennan obeyed, still drowsy from sleep and too tired to think of anything else than that she finally had a picture of her little girl. She had almost forgot how beautiful she had been, which wasn't that surprising, she had only seen her a few minutes, she had only had her this long. Again tears started to well up and sobs shook her body. She felt being enveloped in a warm hug by Angela and after a while she fell asleep again, tears still covering her cheeks. Angela stayed with her, falling asleep shortly after her friend.

_--_

_Okay so I still haven't decided on how she got pregnant as I start doubting that rape would be the only plausible solution. It's going to be awful either wa__y.__T__his is a drama story__S__o__ everyone who does not like this__ kind of stor__y: You__ better stop __reading right now!__ Anyways I am a sucker for happy ends, just so you know, even though it gets worse, it ends __haaaaappppyyyyy__ :o)_

_And now on to all those who encouraged me to go on with this story – in English. __ Without your feedback I would probably still not have chapter five written and uploaded. I tend to get bored with a story and without encouraging I stop writing, so thank you, I am really happy that you like the idea of the story __and I hope I haven't let you down with chapter five. So this chapter is especially for you guys, namely:_

_Some more personal notes:_

_jade254__: You'll find out in time, so far I have no clue what exactly it was, that has happened to her either :)_

_Virpukka__: I had English at school for only six years, two hours a week, which really isn't much. But I loved it and since I am out of school (which I am for five years by now) I tried to not forget about it b__y reading and writing__The bad thing is that I got no one to correct what I write, so there sure are some mistakes in there.__ Thanks though, for acknowledging this :)_

_Myralee8__: I am__ flattered, thanks :) And I am a sucker for Drama __fics__ too, as long as they have a happy end, __lol_

_Kari:__ Wow, you're first review, I am __honoured__ :) And saying that the characters are in characters, if only almost, is something I think every __fanfiction__ writer wants to hear desperately. Thank you!_

_Brien:__ I promise that he will find out sooner than she's going to tell him, I just have to find a way that will not backfire on him because we all don't want Brennan to get angry at him, do we:) Oh and maybe I'll understand that Dutch review, who knows _

_Hope06: Again I am glad to hear that I haven't completely changed the characters' characters… :o)_

_EternalConfusion__: Oh dear, I am not able to write stories in French either even though I have studied French much longer than English. French is very hard to learn!_


	6. The Morning After

**Chapter ****6: ****The Morning After**

Dr. Temperance Brennan woke up with a gasp, her eyes shot open at once. Her heart was racing and she had one sentence on her lips, not yet spoken it:

"Where's my baby?"

She softly whispered the words, tears forming in her eyes as she knew exactly what has happened, that her baby wasn't with her.

She remembered well that day, the day her daughter had been born. She had been so exhausted, so tired and yet proud, she had only seen her little girl for a minute or so, but to Temperance that was the best moment in her life. She had cried happily, exhausted from the birth giving. They had used her fatigue against her, she knew she wouldn't have been able to prevent what was happening but still she couldn't forgive herself to be lured into security. She couldn't forgive herself for falling asleep, trusting the adults around her, that they would just check if everything is all right and bring her little girl back to her. When she woke up her child was already gone.

Temperance clenched her fingers into a fist. The soft sound of paper crumbling distracted her and her gaze wandered to her left hand. There she was, her daughter, smiling at her, clear blue eyes gazing up at her. To Temperance the expression of the small face was taunting.

She felt a hand on her back and heard her best friend's soothing voice. She was glad she had finally told her best friend her deepest secret, she was glad she wasn't alone with it anymore. And she was grateful that Angela had stayed with her.

"I can't forgive myself for leaving her in the foster system!"

she said hurt.

"I hated being in the system, how could I let her end up in there!"

she asked facing Angela now. She needed to hear, that it wasn't her fault. She needed to hear it from Angela, she needed to know that Angela wasn't judging her. And Angela did not. Temperance could see it in the caring eyes of her friend which were also filled with tears.

"Brennan it's not your fault, they lured you into false security, told you everything was alright and besides you were exhausted from giving birth at the age of 16, you must have been so overwhelmed with all that was happening…"

She paused, caressing her friend's cheek, wiping away the tears that had left her eyes, trying to give some comfort even though she knew the only thing that would help was finding her friend's daughter. If only she hadn't been kidnapped twice!

"You wouldn't have been able to prevent it even if you wouldn't have fallen asleep!"

she tried to assure her friend.

"What they did to you and Kayla was neither right nor legal, they stole her from you unfortunately we can't really do much about it now, too many years passed but I promise you we'll find her, it's going to be hard but we will!"

Angela looked at her friend concerned, not only because she worried for her friend but also because she wasn't sure if she hadn't just told the biggest lie ever. How were they supposed to find Kayla? The only things they had was a picture of her in which she looked like every other baby, a birth certificate with the names of those people who got to have her after she had been taken from her mother and the fact, that just a few weeks after Kayla had gone living with these people had been abducted again, no trace or clue left behind.

She had to tell her friend this; she had to do it carefully, but how? She wished again that Booth hadn't been so noble and just handed over the envelope. Why couldn't he be more curious? Then at least Brennan would have someone she could point her anger at. Angela sighed, trying to find the right words.

"Sweetie, I need to tell you something, it's no good news!"

she said, still caressing her back.

Her friend looked at her instantly and Angela could almost feel her friend's breathing quicken. In a low and calm voice she started to explain, choosing her words carefully not once breaking eye-contact.

"Yesterday after you fell asleep Booth came by. He's worried about you, I mean really worried, as we all are, you just aren't yourself since some time but I don't think I have to tell you that. Well he had this brown envelope with him which would have answered all the questions you never answered him."

she felt or more anticipated her best friend jump to conclusions and hastily she denied what she probably was thinking:

"He does not know!"

Instantly Temperance relaxed a little, if only slightly but Angela went on, knowing that she had to get it out. Her friend better heard it from her than reading the file on her daughter's second abduction.

"He knew you would be pissed off if he would have found out behind your back, he knew that if you wanted him to know you would have told him. But he grew too curious I guess and he had wanted to confront you with it, he wanted you to tell him!"

Angela could see the worry and regret in Temperance's eyes. She guessed that a little part of her friend wanted to tell the FBI agent what was bothering her that she wanted to let him comfort her but she knew for a fact that she was scarred to do so. She could only guess the reasons for Temperance feeling this torn but she thought she knew her best friend quite well by now and that her guess was close to hitting home. She was still sure that there was more to their partnership that just that or friendship. What they had was real and even though it would take time for her to realize Angela was sure she would, one fine day.

"I told him you told me and that I am taking care of you, that he has to be patient and he understood, he gives you all the time you need and he left the envelope. That's where I got the picture…"

she explained and pointed at it. Temperance glance wandered down to her hand again where she still held the picture of her daughter.

"And there's more, information on her, who has had her after she had been taken from you but..."

she felt terrible for taking away the hope, that had instantly lit up her eyes when she had mentioned the family who has had her daughter for some time. Her voice gave it away, it wasn't good news she was about to tell, Temperance's eyes welled up again and when Angela finally told her in a faint voice that Kayla had been abducted and not found, a soft cry of utter despair left her throat.

"No!" she screamed, trying to deny what her friend had just revealed. Who would do that? Who would abduct a little baby? That was far worse than ending up in the foster system, far worse than anything…

She cried, for hours, giving herself into the irredeemability of the situation. Her friend hold her, crying with her, promising her over and over again that they would find her.

BUT HOW?

--

Okay this is rather short but as I am going away on a short trip next weekend and probably won't be able to update until my return in August this is kind of all I could produce until then. Maybe not! Depends on how much you encourage me to write another chapter. I might delay packing and cleaning a little…


	7. Give Me A Little Hope

**Chapter ****7: ****Give Me A Little Hope**

After Temperance had calmed down finally, they had both made themselves a cup of coffee and sat down at the table. Angela went through the papers she hadn't yet read and Brennan starred at the picture and the birth certificate as well as a document proofing that the foster family she had at the time had received a serious amount of money for handing over her child. She was angry but at the moment sadness was overpowering the rage she felt towards the family she had stayed in for more than a year. And she was angry at the baby's father who obviously hadn't cared enough to stick around and take care of the situation he had put her in.

She also thought of Booth and what he had done for her. She remembered the time when they had started to work together. They hadn't been able to stand each other. He had humiliated her and her friends every possible moment and they had fought almost all the time. Then she had blackmailed him into letting her go out and do field work. They started to spend more time together and she had grown fond of the FBI agent and the bickering they still kept up. She even gave up on telling him to not call her Bones and now, more than two years after he had called her Bones for the first time she really felt that it was a name of endearment and not to humiliate her. She loved the way he made it sound different depending on the situation they were in, the way he could make it sound like so much more than the word itself meant.

It was not fair to keep him in the dark. She knew it was hard for him watching her being this sad. She knew that he cared for her and that he hated to see her like that. 'Alpha-male tendencies!' she thought amused. A small chuckle left her throat that, because of the tears, sounded more like a violent sob. Angela looked up instantly, relaxing when she saw her friend starring down at the picture with a small smile on her lips. She wondered what she was thinking about, what made her forget the sadness a little if only for a second.

Meanwhile Angela had come up with a plan; it had formed itself during the night, when she hadn't been able t sleep. Hesitantly she proposed what she thought would help finding Kayla.

"I could try and draw a picture of how Kayla would look today!"

she suggested and had her friend's attention instantly when she had said the name of her daughter. Brennan looked up at her friend, thankful and curious but also doubting that it would work. Sure Angela was a great artist and she had given back faces to hundreds of people. Once she had even done it with a baby and because of it they had found a murderer. But back then she has had a skull, now they only had a photograph. She voiced her doubts:

"You think it could work?"

"It's probably not very accurate considering that we only have this picture but it's worth a try. Besides I know how you look, and if you could tell me what the father looked like we might have a chance at it."

Angela offered not keen planting false hope but she wanted to give her friend at least something to grasp. She didn't expect Temperance to be so keen on the idea that she was quite surprised when Brennan got up in a rush and started preparing herself to go to work. Maybe this was wrong, maybe she wouldn't be able to draw Kayla and what then? Brennan would be extremely disappointed in her. She feared that but still followed her friend's lead and got dressed and ready for work. Soon they were sitting in Brennan's car – Angela behind the wheel – driving the short distance to the Jeffersonian.

Angela was sick of the silence that had crept over them since she had proposed to draw Kayla and needed to focus on something else. So she started to bombard her friend with questions about Booth. She was gentle though, always adding that she did not have to answer but she still couldn't keep herself from asking as this whole story with Kayla had shown her another side of her friend, one she had believed didn't exist. Finally she asked the one question that has been on her mind the whole night:

"Is Kayla the reason you always say you do not want to have children, that you cannot understand people like Booth?"

Brennan was looking out of the window; she couldn't face Angela and answer the question. This was way too personal. But she had learned one thing from what happened and it was that talking about this was helping her. The silence was deafening and she flinched a little when she heard herself say:

"I do understand!"

she admitted low, her voice barely a whisper. But into the silence of the car it felt as if she had spoken clearly and with a normal voice. She closed her eyes briefly.

"Having a child changes everything, no matter how old you are. It changes your perspective, your life, suddenly there's this little bundle of life you helped creating. No matter how hard I try to explain all of it with science I cannot deny that I do understand perfectly well what Booth is talking about. It's even harder to watch him not be able to have him all the time, to be at the mercy of Rebecca as I was at the mercy of my foster family. Everything about him and Parker, everything about every baby, every child, and every teenager reminds me of her. The only way I can handle it is by denying her existence and especially by denying the feelings I have… all the time!"

Angela had listened and though she found it quite odd she could also relate to it. It was the same with the remains of people that landed on Brennan's table. She would distance herself from the harsh truth, calling the person 'the victim' instead of acknowledging that it was an actual person, all the time concentrating solely on the facts.

She wanted to say something but was completely at a loss for words. Relieved that the Jeffersonian wasn't far from Brennan's apartment she parked the car and got out, waiting for her friend to follow. She took her hand and squeezed it gently, showing that she understood. Sometimes a touch was worth more than words. Brennan looked at her a thankful smile on the lips:

"I am so grateful to be able to talk to you about this!"

she said honestly.

"Thank you!"

Angela looked at her, almost snubbed by her words:

"Brennan, don't ever again think that you cannot come to me! Sweetie, I am your best friend and I will always be here for you, no matter what, no judging, no questions asked, I'd do anything for you."

she said sternly.

"I am your best friend, understood?"

she rose an eyebrow and looked at Brennan questioningly. The auburn haired women opened the door to the Jeffersonian institute and smiled the first real smile for the day.

"I still thank you!"

she offered stubbornly, letting go of Angela's comforting hand.

---

Okay I have found a little time to go on with the story, but I won't post the next chapter unless you tell me to evilgrin

Besides, this chapter here's only for Hope06 who's feedbacking so regularly, hah, I love you for that! THANK YOU:o)


	8. I Didn't Open It

**Chapter 8: I Didn't Open It**

Being at the Jeffersonian made her nervous because of what Angela was about to do. She let her hand slip into the jacket pocket to feel the pictures that were tucked inside of it. They were still there. She had checked on them already a hundred times as if they could go lost just like that. Those pictures were her hope, her everything.

Her smile faltered even more when she saw Booth standing only a few meters away talking to Cam, her boss and his former lover. She remembered how he had spent every free minute next to her in the hospital, how he had kissed her softly on the forehead. She had felt like an intruder, an outsider, she hadn't liked the feeling or the fact that they were a couple at all. She had feared to lose him to her. When he had told her that they broke it off she had been incredibly relieved just to be crushed again when he had said, that no work relationship would ever work for him. But then again, she had never intended to have a relationship with him, having a real relationship meant that sooner or later she would be alone again. Incapable of loving someone enough so that someone would stay and Booth was too important to her. She couldn't lose him, she wouldn't. So she was content with the friendship they shared, ignoring the flirting, the almost-kisses and the love she sometimes saw reflecting in his eyes.

He looked up and towards them when he heard Angela greet him friendly, he looked directly into her eyes and she couldn't stand his sad and concerned look and turned to face Angela:

"Can we do it in my office?"

she asked and Angela nodded, shortly sending Booth an apologetic look.

"I'm only going to say hi to Hodgins and grab my stuff; I'll see you in a few!"

"Why the heck are you still calling him Hodgins?"

Brennan asked, shaking her head, nervously glancing over to her office, her hands again feeling the pictures in her pocket. Cam and Booth watched the exchange surprised. They had never heard Dr Temperance Brennan ask a question using such an expression or tone. Considering her sulking around the building for the last few weeks made the words sound even odder.

Even Angela seemed a little surprised, even though her surprise probably had more to do with the question itself rather than how it was posed.

"Oh, I only call him Hodgins when other people are around!"

she grinned broadly thinking of how she called him when no one else was around. She winked at her best friend and left towards the office of her husband, the entomologist and millionaire Dr. Jack Hodgins.

Booth had watched Angela leave and when he turned his had to look at Brennan she had already vanished into her office. He faced Cam again and ended their conversation, following his friend. He knocked even though the door was open, he still felt – after she had not dared to look at him – that he needed her permission to enter her office.

She looked up from some pictures she had been starring at thoughtfully and as soon as she saw him she turned them around as if she was caught doing something bad. He felt a small stab into his heart. She obviously was hiding something from him, something Angela knew about. That hurt more that he dared to admit. He again felt the urge to help her, to know what was going on, what had been in the brown envelope. Why had he given it away so easily? He almost regretted his actions but then again he had seen her more happy this morning than in all the weeks since the wedding.

"I just wanted to let you know, that I really didn't open that envelope, I had it in my drawer for several months now, since I first started to investigate your parents. The agent who collected the information said it wasn't helpful on their case and that it contains pretty personal stuff on you so I closed it away!"

he explained the situation, not knowing where this all came from. She listened to him, not doubting any of his words.

"I don't deny that there have been situations when I considered opening it!"

he added low, not daring to look at her. In that moment he heard papers rustling and he realized that Angela had meant her drawing equipment when she had said her stuff. He looked from her to his Bones, who hadn't said a word yet. He saw her nervously looking over to Angela. They obviously had planned doing something she didn't want him to be part of. Another stab into his heart!

"Well I just wanted to let you know that!"

he said feeling quite uncomfortable and he almost rushed out of the office. He saw the pitying look Angela gave him but he couldn't return a smile. It was too much, this was too much, he couldn't handle it anymore. When he had left her office he heard the door close behind him almost instantly. He was not part of her life anymore, she didn't think he was important enough to be part of whatever they were about to do in that office. Hodgins was approaching him, talking to him with a smile plastered on his face but he couldn't hear a word the small man said. He heard nothing at all, he felt like there was no one except him. He walked straight to the exit, towards fresh air, head down to the floor, trying to hide the tears that were about to come. He wouldn't let any of the squints see him cry.

Angela looked at her friend:

"Sweetie, I think that was a little too harsh, you could have at least acknowledged that he had respected your unspoken wishes!"

she said in a friendly yet accusing tone and just then saw the tears in her eyes. Sure, this was much more complicated and her friend had probably been surprised by him and his statement. Confronted with guilt and the question if she should tell him she probably had been relieved by her disruption. Taking the easy way out! With everything else she had on her mind, she could hardly blame her. Still she felt sorry for Booth.

"I'll talk to him later, right now, please could we just start working on that picture?"

The tone of her voice was pleading and Angela was afraid of the hope she heard out of it. Surely this wasn't going to be easy…

---

Okay now I really need some feedback and some inspiration, I'm kinda stuck here :(


	9. Shocking News

**Chapter ****9: ****Shocking News**

Angela nodded and sat down on the couch in her friend's office, preparing the pencil and then asking for the pictures, she knew Brennan had collected before they had left her apartment. She handed them over and for a moment Angela just starred at the younger Brennan and the boy next to her. She knew that on this picture her friend was barely 15 years old. It was the first time she saw a picture of her friend at this young age, she hadn't even known that she had some.

"You were beautiful, I had pimples and a brace at that age, none of the boys wanted to go out with me, until they found out who my Dad is. It really had some upsides having a famous father, though there were more…"

Angela didn't finish the sentence as she saw the annoyed look her friend gave her and she understood even though Brennan said no word. She gave a small nod and concentrated on the task at hand, noting to herself the distinct features of her friend's face and then those of the boy in the photograph. His dark eyes were as blue as her friend's but somehow they seemed darker, more troubled. His hair was black as the feathers of a raven. Angela wondered if he had his hairs died.

"Is that his real hair color?"

She asked her friend concentrating on the photograph, trying to get a feel for the boy. As Brennan didn't answer she looked up, only then did her friend realize that she had only nodded.

"I'm sorry, yes he had the darkest hairs I've ever seen, even darker than Booth's!"

she told her friend remembering the father of her child.

"He wore them rather long and tousled, gave him a rather mysterious look, I loved his hairs… and his eyes, blue and yet dark. The thing that I always noticed when I looked at him was his pale skin, he was even paler than I am and with the dark hair he looked like a ghost, almost as if he was about to fade into nothing. Which he did, in the end…"

She grew quiet and pulled her hairs up into a ponytail, a gesture showing that she was changing into business mode. Angela couldn't help but register it saddened: This all probably was way too personal so she had to distance herself from the task at hand. She shouldn't need to feel like that. She ought to have happy memories of her childhood, like she herself had.

What her friend now needed was a picture, not pity, she scolded herself and returned to studying the picture. Soon she started drawing, the strokes coming to her naturally but still she wasn't content with any of the results. Next to her Brennan grew more and more agitated and nervous which made it almost impossible for Angela to concentrate. Finally she looked up at her:

"I can't work like that, go get a coffee or something, just do something else than sit here and watch me draw!"

she exclaimed pleading. Temperance didn't move though, she didn't want to miss a second. What if Angela finished the picture and she wasn't her to see it right away. She had abandoned her daughter long enough. She just starred at Angela, silently pleading her to go on with drawing but she didn't.

"Please!"

she whispered but Angela just shook her head.

"It's not working like that, I have started six times already, if you want to have a picture of Kayla soon, leave me to my work. I promise I'll call for you as soon as I'm finished!"

She softly touched her friend's shoulder, trying to show some support and that she understood.

"I want to help you Tempe!"

she offered low but demanding. Finally Brennan got up and left the office, looking back longingly. Angela already started to draw Kayla for the seventh time and as soon as she heard the door close, she sighed, knowing that this wasn't going to work. It was much harder than she had imagined.

After finishing the seventh picture she still had the feeling that she was missing something, that somehow the picture wasn't right, that this was not looking like Kayla at all. She didn't know why, she never knew, it was intuition, part of her skill, part of her job. She just knew that none of these pictures were showing a 15 year old Kayla. How was she going to tell her friend; how was she supposed to let her down gently after having evoked such hope. She shouldn't have proposed doing this, she should have done it quietly and if she had been able t draw her, show it to her. But no, she hadn't been able to keep her mouth shut. Now she had to find a way to succeed.

The Angelator!

Why hadn't she thought of it earlier? She got up in a rush and left Brennan's office and walked over into the room where her invention stood. She booted the computer and as soon as she started the program golden straws were produced by the projectors. She entered all the data she could make out on the photo of baby Kayla and soon the baby laughed at her from mere feet away. She gazed at it, entering more data, concentrating hard.

As a next step she entered her friend's data and soon she was looking at a projection of a 15 year old Temperance Brennan. Again she started new and ten minutes later the family was complete. For a moment she stood there, gazing at the three of them, thinking that they might have been a little happy family if things hadn't turned out the way they had.

With another click the boy and Temperance vanished and with the data entered the baby, Kayla, started to grow. Her features changed miraculously and soon she looked in the face of a three year old toddler. Tears welled up in her eyes and she knew that she probably should call her friend so she could look at her child growing up but she couldn't call for her. She first needed to make sure this was going to work. She didn't want to disappoint her.

She was so engrossed in watching Kayla grow and change that she wasn't aware of Seeley who had entered the room, looking for Angela. He too watched the baby grow older, wondering what Angela was working on that caused tears welling up in her eyes. Against

Soon the picture the Angelator had produced showed a five year old girl with black hair like her fathers and clear blue eyes similar to her mother's. Her lips were much like those of her mother but her skin paler if only a little. The similarity was obvious even though most people knowing the father would probably say she looked more like him. Angela knew it had been the right decision using the computer to produce an accurate picture of the girl. This picture of Kayla finally felt right. With another click the girl changed again and now a 10 year old girl was laughing at them. Angela felt her heart twist and clicked again.

Booth gasped, his stomach turned. The girl looked so much like his Bones on the picture she had given him along with her parent's file. But it wasn't her that he was sure of. Mesmerized he watched the girl grow even older until she was about 15 years old. Her hair was of a dark black and softly surrounded a slim face with high cheekbones. The clear blue eyes looked at him and even though he was sure they were the same color as Bones' eyes, they were a touch brighter. Maybe it was because of that happy smile she had plastered on her face. He was so caught up starring that he hadn't realized that Angela was talking to him.

She had flinched when she had heard someone gasp and with shock realized that Booth was starring at the picture of Kayla, probably counting one and one together. SHIT!

"What the heck are you doing here, out!"

she said, not sounding very pleased but he didn't seem to hear. Temperance was going to kill her for this.

"Booth please, you have to leave!"

she said again, pleading, walking over to him. Only then he realized that she was talking to him. He looked at her, pale from shock and she knew that he had guessed right, that he knew. 'I'm dead!' was all she thought while pushing him out of the room.

"If she finds you here she's going to kill us both, leave, please!"

she repeated for the tenth time and finally managed to get through to him. He nodded, still a look of utter shock on his face:

"Tell her, no forget it…"

he shook his head at the lack of words and left the building for the second time in the past hour. This time he really didn't intend on coming back.

She had lied to him so many times, she had said she never wanted to have children. How could she do that when she already had given birth? How did she dare to hide such a big part of her life? 'I thought we were at least friends!' he thought hurt and jumped into his jeep and after a short hesitation left the parking lot, not once looking back at the building where Angela stood, watching him leave.

Nervously the dark haired woman returned to the room where she was greeted by a smiling Kayla. She ran the process backwards and almost instantly the baby appeared again. She called for Brennan to show her what she had achieved, not intending on telling her that someone had witnessed the whole process already.

---

Sorry that it took so long to get this out, I try to post the next chapter sooner.  
Feedback is as always what gets me writing... just a little bit faster :)


	10. After Shock

**Chapter ****10: After Shock**

Booth just drove around not really knowing where he was heading until he found himself in front of his son's school. He was checking his watch when he heard the bell ring. Parker was off! He got out of his jeep and waited for the blond curls to appear. He rather heard his son instead of singling him out among all the other kids. But Parker obviously had seen him.

The reason for him hearing his son rather than seeing him first was the little boy calling out to him loudly. It didn't take long until the little boy was in his arms as he had been running towards his father a wide grin plastered on his face. Parker was always happy to see his Dad on unexpected occasions like this. He missed his father a lot when he wasn't around and he hadn't been able to go see him last weekend so when he was now in his father's arms he held on to him desperately.

"I missed you Daddy!"

he said muffled by his father's jacket.

Even though he loved it when his son was telling him how much he missed and loved him, this time he was not really able to enjoy it. Still he kissed him on his forehead before he let him down to his own feet again,

"You want a drive home Bud?" he asked kneeling down so he was able to look him in the eyes and not talking to him from up above.

Parker, though, didn't like the sound of just being driven home by his Dad because that meant he was going to leave him after a short while already. He wanted to spend more time with his Dad than that.

"Can't you call Mommy and tell her that we're going to the zoo or something?"

he asked hopefully.

Booth couldn't resist his son's plea neither did he want to. He smiled and grabbed his mobile phone out of his pocket to call Rebecca. She picked up almost instantly and he gave the phone to Parker, knowing full well that his son would be more successful. Rebecca wasn't bad, nor did she deliberately plan stuff so he couldn't see his son but sometimes he still feared she wouldn't let him have him as often as he wanted to. Never been married she was able to do whatever she liked, he had no rights at all. And he feared that one day she would take Parker and move away, or even worse marry a good man who replaces him in his son's heart. He feared loosing his boy!

That thought brought him back to Temperance. She had deliberately given away her child and denied having one afterwards. How could she do that? Looking at his boy talking to his mother he realized that maybe it might have been just too painful to talk about it. Knowing his Bones that probably was the reason she hadn't told him. She hardly talked about the things that really got to her, that touched her heart, things that she feared, stuff that happened to her. He still knew very little about his friend and colleague he now worked with for almost three years. Still, she had deliberately denied being a mother and had said that she never wants to be one. So he guessed she really had given her daughter away and didn't even consider having her back. But somehow that didn't make sense. He knew she wasn't as cold-hearted as most people thought she was. She had learned to hide it well that was for sure. Still, he was certain that behind her tough exterior she was softer than it was good for her. Especially after all that she had gone through already. These past few weeks were proof for that.

Parker was standing in front of his father annoyed. Having finished the conversation with his Mom already a while ago, he still had to get his father's attention which seemed to be impossible at the moment. He had called out to him several times already without success. Angrily he poked him in the leg hardly. That finally got his father's attention back on him, though he glared down at him a little annoyed, which he didn't understand. Why was his Dad angry at him, he hardly ever was and certainly never has been because he had poked him. Normally he would start to tickle him until he cried from laughing. But today he didn't. Somehow everything about his father seemed to be different. But Parker knew better than to ask so he just beamed up at him, remembering that his Mom had actually agreed to him spending time with his Dad.

"So are we going to the zoo?"

the little boy asks eagerly. Booth smiles and nods, finally focusing on his little boy again, which was a good thing because it let him forget about the lies he had heard from his partner.

He enjoyed the time he spent with his son, watching him observing the wild animals with that awe only little children can muster. He couldn't believe that Bones had missed out on all these things. He felt sad for her, no matter how hurt he was because she hadn't told him earlier. He felt sad for her because these past few weeks it had been obvious that she hadn't taken it lightly. He sighed pushing these thoughts back in his mind. He was here in the zoo with his little boy, he was spending an unexpected day with his boy, he should be thankful for that. And he was for another two hours all he thought about was Parker, his little boy, his own flesh and blood and they had a fun afternoon. They watched the lion roar, the elephants shower and the apes delouse each other. They laughed together, chased each other until Parker was really tired but still too excited to admit to it.

That was when Booth's mobile rang and he was called to the Jeffersonian. It was his Bones that called him and he felt really awkward talking to her. Especially now that he knew the reason for her strange behavior and he didn't really want to go there, face her.

"Bones I really can't come, I've got Parker, can't you just do this without me for once?"

he sounded a little annoyed and he felt sorry that he did but on the other hand he felt like she deserved it. The line went quiet, he heard her gulp and catch for breath and he wondered if she was thinking of telling him. Surely not over the phone, she would never tell him such a thing over the phone would she?

"Seeley…"

she went quiet again and Booth heart jumped. When had she called him that ever before? It sounded strange and yet somehow familiar. He didn't say anything, waited for her to go on but she didn't. Instead all he heard was the constant dialing tone.

She had hung up on him!

Unbelievingly he starred at his mobile. She had called him because of a case, nothing important, why was she so, so… He couldn't find a word but there was this nagging feeling that maybe she hadn't wanted him there because of this case she had told him about. Or maybe that case she had mentioned was her own case. Had Angela told her? Does she know that he knows? He felt uneasy and was glad that his boy soon managed to push these thoughts back in his mind again. Instead they drove home, talking, joking even singing.

When he stopped in front of the Jeffersonian he realized that even though he had thought not thinking of her he was exactly doing that. He faced his son:

"Bud, Daddy has to show up at work shortly, do you mind?"

The boy's eyes went big with surprise and he gave his father a toothy smile:

"I don't if I can watch Dr Hodgins bugs, do you think he would allow me to feed them?"

Booth laughed and got out of his car and opened the door for his son.

"If you ask him nicely, he might even let you be part of one of his experiments, how does that sound?"

The five year-old squealed exited and jumped alongside his father, holding his hand. Together they entered the Jeffersonian and Booth was extremely glad that his boy accompanied him, it gave him kind of a confidence he most of the times missed around the squints.

---

Okay that was it, the long awaited update. I'm really sorry that it took me so long to get this out. I have been very busy with work these past few months as I resigned from my old job. Now I'm busy learning all that new stuff at my new job, so I can only hope that the next chapter won't take as long as the last one. And certainly I do hope that you like it! And don't forget to feedback, it's what gets me to write more...

Additionally, thanks to Firebird9 for doing the beta-reading. This chapter's for you, and all the others you're hopefully going to pre-read :-P


	11. I Do Care For You

Sorry, that I always need so long to get another chapter out. I have not forgotten about this story it's just that I am really busy with my new job and all the travelling... Hope you forgive me for that!

Here's the new chapter:

**Chapter 11: I Do Care For You**

Booth couldn't believe his eyes as he watched his son talking to Hodgins. The boy was intelligent - he knew that and was proud of him. But that he understood what Hodgins was explaining to him? That was too much for Booth to grasp. He himself was an adult and he wouldn't say that he was dumb; he had received good marks in school. But still, most of the time he didn't understand a word Hodgins was saying - he could have spoken in a foreign language for that matter and Booth would have understood just as much. But his son understood a lot more than he did and he was listening attentively to the foreign-sounding words. He felt even more out of place than on other occasions when he was surrounded by the squints.

After a while observing the two talking about bugs – at least that much he had understood - he excused himself and left them alone to go looking for Angela. He needed to know if she had told Temperance anything about what had happened earlier before he had to face her again. He needed to be prepared for this, especially if that case Temperance had talked about earlier was her own.

He couldn't find Angela though, it was like she had vanished from the Jeffersonian, but he knew that this probably wasn't the case. There was only one place where he didn't look and that was certainly where she was. But he couldn't go there, not unprepared like this. He stood in the hallway, uncertain, starring in the direction of Bones' office. Through the glass door he could make out two figures sitting close together. It was the two friends, he realized as he drew closer. Bones was crying and he stood there, watching them.

How could he be angry at her, how could he leave her alone when she felt like this, when she was obviously fighting against… He realized that he did not know the whole story. The only thing he knew was that there was a child, her child, out there, somewhere. And until now he had never seen her cry.

He did not knock; he assumed that they wouldn't hear it anyway. He approached the two women silently and sat down on the couch next to them. Angela noticed him first and she smiled softly at him, obviously pleased that he was there. That soothed his nerves a little. But Bones was still crying and he felt a little awkward watching her and doing nothing about it.

"Temperance!"

he whispered and touched her shoulder slightly. She flinched instantly, which surprised both Booth and Angela. She looked at him shocked and with tears still rolling down her cheeks.

"I thought you couldn't come. Where's Parker?" she asked in a teary voice.

Booth, fidgeting with his hands, looked at her unsure. "I was worried about you," he offered truthfully.

"And Parker is with Hodgins, doing some bug experiment. Seems he's more comfortable with squint talk than I am. At least he seems to understand more than I do."

Booth tried to smile, hoping to distract her a little. At least the tears stopped falling, but that was more because she was so nervous now that Booth was there. Calling him before had seemed to be such a good idea, telling him everything had seemed to be the right thing to do and Angela had supported her decision. But now that he was here, sitting in front of her, looking at her with his gentle brown eyes, obviously caring for her, she did not know how to start. Angela smiled encouragingly at her and got up, leaving the office and the two partners alone. That made her even more nervous because now she had to do it, she had to tell him.

For a while they just sat there and stared at each other. Seeley fought with himself, wondering whether he should tell her that he knew. But what if Angela hadn't said anything? Nevertheless, he decided to tell her but at that moment she started to talk. Booth, knowing that this must be hard on her, instantly grabbed her hand in his and squeezed it slightly. That caused her to smile, just a small one but it was the first in a very long time.

It took a while until she told him about her daughter. She started to tell the story from the very beginning when she was in a foster family for the first time and how she got to know Jessy, the neighbor boy, whom he assumed to be her daughter's father and it turned out that he really was. It also turned out that she had been head over heels in love with him and that caused Booth to feel jealous. Even though it was in the past and the boy had left her one day without saying goodbye, they had shared something he could not compete with.

In the end she started apologizing, explaining why she had lied to him. He understood now, after having heard the whole story, and all the anger was gone. All he felt was sorry for her, angry that she had to endure all of this and sad because she had not felt like she could talk to him about this before, and overall he was just speechless, so instead of saying anything he just enveloped her in his arms and held her tight.

He felt her clinging on to him, her hands grabbing his jacket, her head laid in the crook of his neck. He felt her breathing and the tears she again shed wet his shirt. He closed his eyes, enjoying the closeness way too much. Then suddenly he felt her lips on his skin. He thought he was dreaming but then he felt her lips again. Softly she kissed him, almost not touching his skin with her lips. Still, she was clearly kissing him.

He sighed inwardly. He had wished for this for so long, he had imagined so much more, dreamed of it. But right now? It just didn't seem right, not here, not like this. He gently released her from his embrace and looked her straight in the eyes. She looked so innocent, so fragile. He was not used to seeing her like this, she was a strong woman, always has been until now.

He gently wiped away the tears and thought of something to say so he didn't see it coming but just a moment later her lips were crashing onto his and he couldn't muster up enough strength to end it, even though he still thought that it was wrong. After all, he was only a man who had waited far too long to admit that she was everything he had ever wanted.


End file.
